Please don't leave me
by LillylovesCaskett
Summary: "Beckett where's Castle?",Espo asked,"I thought he was with one of you guys","CASTLE",they all shouted out nothing,where is Castle?,What will happen next?,I changed the title.
1. Chapter 1

I like feedback back and sorry its short.

"meet back here if you don't find him",Ryan said as the group went into separate warehouses.

Espo was first to get back to the meeting spot,"clear",next up was Ryan,"clear",after a couple of minutes Beckett came out,"clear","Beckett where's Castle?",Espo asked,"I thought he was with one of you guys","CASTLE",they all shouted out nothing,"how you guys report back,I'll go look for Castle",Beckett said,"you sure Beckett","yeah,I'll be fine Epso"

Holding her gun up,Beckett searched the warehouse,CASTLE,WHERE ARE YOU?," he wasn't in the first,he wasn't in the second,he wasn't in the third where was he?,them she heard a gunshot,she ran to the warehouse where she heard the gunshot,"oh no,Castle" Beckett thought in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

She found him that is good right,the bad news was he was close to death,she had called 911,time was going slow too slow for Beckett,didn't they understand how much she meant to her,how much she loved him,how much she didn't want him to leave her.

Have you ever cried so much you couldn't breath,that's what was happening to Beckett now,she dug her face into his neck,"I love you,Richard Castle",she said in between sobs.

Beckett was standing up against a wall still crying,a nurse came up to her,"Mrs Castle",even though she wasn't Mrs Castle yet she wasn't going to deny it,"yes","we had to put Mr Castle on life support","that good right?","in your case it's not","why?","if Mr Castle doesn't wake up in 1 week,I'm so sorry","can I please see him","sure honey stay as long as you want,I bring some pillows and blankets,room 220"

Beckett walked down the hall to 220,he was so pale and lifeless,she pulled up a nearby chair and sat down,she put her hands on top of his,"please don't leave me yet"

When she woke the next morning,he still wasn't awake,she kissed him on the cheek,she rested her nose on her cheek,Beckett broke into tears,"please babe,just say a word or open your eyes,it's me Kate I really need you,my world would fall apart,I would fall apart,my wall would go back up,so please wake up and I don't know If you can hear me or not but if you can,I have another reason you can't leave me",she placed her hands on her belly,"cause this baby needs their father"


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is mainly about flashbacks.

She missed his smile,she missed his eyes,she missed his hugs ,she missed his kisses,she missed rolling over in the morning,having him smiling at her and saying "good morning beautiful".

Beckett only found out that she was pregnant,she was going to tell him that night,she couldn't be a single mother,with her work and she didn't know how to be one,she was scared that she wouldn't be as good mother as hers,or if she would die like her mother,leading her child to end up like her,she wouldn't get an abortion she believed it was murder and she wouldn't even think about giving it up for adoption.

"Castle please,I need my fiancé,the baby needs their father,Alexis needs her father,Martha needs her son,Espo and Ryan need their bother,I need my best friend,I need my partner,I need my writer boy.

Beckett was having flashbacks on happier times.

("No","come on Beckett it's only sand","no I hate sand","I think your coming","no",she start to walk away Castle came up behind her and picked her up,"hey,foul,foul play","Castle if you put me down,i will going on the sand","I'm not falling for that,you're going to run off","dammit",later on when they went in the water she pounced up on him wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him)

Oh how much she would give to go back to those memories,the ones were he was alive and happy,she remembered the talk she had with her father 3 years ago.

("I don't what it is but I get this weird feeling around him,Kate what you just explained was love,your feeling love","with Castle","well do you feel it with anyone else",no I have never felt it before","tell him,how you feel,Kate it's time to let him in","don't know dad,I let him in,I'll screw it up and there goes our friendship and what if he doesn't feel the same way,I'm not exactly his type","Kate I have seen the way he looks at you,it's the same way I looked at your mother,now it's time for this wall to come down","okay dad,I will think about it")

Kate rested her hand on his chest,wrapped her arms around him and moved his arm to her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Au-Espo and Beckett went to high school and college together and Sarah is 5

Kate was 2 months pregnant when she found out,she was now 3 months,she moved the chair closer to the hospital bed,lifted up her top a little,moved slowly Castles hand to her stomach,she started to talk to the baby,"that's your daddy,he might not be live when your born,but I'm going to tell you a lot about him,show you photos and videos,I promise that if your daddy is not alive when your born it will be just you and me,no step fathers,dating or boyfriends,his my one and only"

Espo decided to try his luck at waking up,"Come on bro,I know you can do it,you can't die,she needs your help raising this baby,for reason his mind kept jumping to this one memory."what's he doing here?","maybe he likes you",your good for her bro,your brought the old Kate back,the Kate who was my best friend in high school and college,so please bro wake up.

Than Ryan and Sarah walked in,"daddy,what happened to Uncle Castle?","his just sleeping honey","why is Auntie Kate crying all the time than?","it's hard to expanding sweetie,but just don't ask Auntie Kate","okay daddy"

(Sorry I didn't do,Lanie)


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett was asleep near Castles neck,he had two days,two days and his life would be off,heart stopped when she heard him mumbled,"Kate","yes Castle,I'm here open your eyes",he slowly opened his eyes,she hugged him tightly,Castle let out a painful groan.

"oh my god,Castle I'm sorry","it's okay","you have no idea,how glad I'm to see you","how long did I have?","two days","how long was I out?","five days","have you been sleeping in that chair?","i wanted to be here when you woke up","uh Castle we have to talk about something,I told you when you were in Coma","what's wrong?","if nothing would have happened and we wrapped up the case I had something big to tell you","your pregnant?","what,Castle how did you know?","I have been through this before,I know the signs",I only found out last month,why didn't you tell me","cause you would have denied it,I didn't want to fight,I hate it when we fight,aw",she said leaning in to kiss him,when they broke apart,their noises touched and rubbed,her fingers traced his face.


End file.
